


《替身》序章，第二章，第十一章

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 菊耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431
Summary: 是《替身》里被删节章节的合并





	《替身》序章，第二章，第十一章

     （序章）  
　　  
　　紫红色的床帘长长的拖曳在地，投下的光影透出深深浅浅斑驳不清的暧昧。灯光昏暗的房间内，两具躯体激烈的交缠在一起。  
　　  
　　“菊...唔...别...太...太快了...嗯。”  
　　  
　　王耀被冲撞的有些意识不清，双手下意识的紧紧抓住了身下的床单。  
　　  
　　身上的男子闻言只是略一停顿，继而更加凶猛的攻城略地。  
　　  
　　“菊...菊...”模糊的视线里是男子淡漠的脸，此时那双总是波澜不惊的眸子里，氤氲着情欲和冷酷。即便如此，还是那么好看啊。  
　　  
　　王耀伸手，费力的想去触摸他的脸颊。未料到对方只是冷漠的一偏头，避开了他的动作。  
　　  
　　毫无怜惜、狠狠的穿刺仿佛也刺透了王耀的心。泪水终于顺着汗水流了下来，一同滴在了床单上。  
　　  
　　果然，你是不爱我的。  
　　  
　　释放的那瞬间，前所未有的空虚感袭来。  
　　  
　　身上的人麻利的翻身下床，接着耳边传来衣料碰撞的声音。  
　　  
　　王耀展开身体，呈大字型躺着，双眼空洞地望着装修豪华却莫名显得空荡荡的天花板。他有些自嘲的想到，究竟，是它空一点，还是我的心更空一点呢？  
　　  
　　身体好累，又酸又痛，那个人还真是丝毫不怜惜自己呢。耳边悉悉索索的声音停了下来，他要走了？  
　　  
　　“那个...今天也不留下来过夜吗？”不管不顾身体的酸疼，王耀撑起身体，问着背对他的男人。  
　　  
　　“嗯。”冷漠的声调，毫无起伏。  
　　  
　　好像终于被抽干了最后一丝的力气，王耀又重新倒了下来。明知道是这样的结局，为什么自己总是抱着不切实际的期待呢？  
　　  
　　眼前突兀地覆下一片阴影，下巴被人捏着，强迫性的抬高。  
　　  
　　“你，是个替身，耀君。”美丽的黑眸残酷的眯了起来，“只是我的玩具，知道吗？”  
　　  
　　王耀惶恐的看着眼前的暴君，褐金色的瞳孔盈着湿润的水光，长长的睫毛因为恐惧颤抖着。  
　　  
　　心里的那道伤疤好像又被人撕开了一样，汩汩的流着鲜血。  
　　  
　　像是很满意他的反应，男人轻叹一声，低头吻上了他的唇。  
　　  
　　这是我爱的男人，本田菊。  
　　  
　　虽然，我只是一个替身。

(二)  
　　  
　　“我...”仅仅是看着那双美丽的黑眸，王耀就一句话都说不出来了。那双黑眸深不见底，像最美的黑曜石，也像无尽的夜色中那神秘的黑洞。不然，为什么一对上那双眼睛，他就情不自禁的被吸引呢？在这深沉的注视中，夹杂着一些情/欲的气息，让他有些不好意思地低下了头。  
　　  
　　“怎么不说话，耀君。”冰凉的手指捏起王耀精致的下巴，强迫他抬起头直视着自己。“心虚了吗？”  
　　  
　　“对不起，是我不好。”再一次别开了眼睛，王耀习惯性地道歉。  
　　  
　　本田菊的黑眸一瞬间沉了下去，转而浮现出一丝残酷的笑意：“虽然不知道耀君在道什么歉...你甚至，都不知道自己做错了什么吧？”  
　　  
　　下巴和腰部的力道消失，王耀几乎站立不稳。他又做错了什么吗？是因为在客厅的时候失礼先离开了吗？是因为不该和本田樱说话吗？还是不应该自作主张和他们一起吃饭？王耀有些慌乱地想，果然，他。。他比不上樱小姐。  
　　  
　　“那些统统都不重要，既然耀君觉得自己犯了错，那么...”还在胡思乱想，王耀突然觉得身体腾空，接着整个人陷进了柔软的大床。什。。什么情况？回头神来的王耀抬眼，就看到本田菊站在床前，松了松领带，薄唇轻轻勾了起来：“那么，就接受在下的惩罚好了。”  
　　  
　　接着身体一沉，是本田菊压了上来。王耀早就嗅到了浓浓的危险气息，整个人都有些紧张，不由得闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　依旧炽热的吻，带着本田菊的气息，顺着喉舌，侵入王耀的心。太过于熟悉对方的气息，让王耀忍不住下意识给予了积极的回应。两条舌忘我地纠缠在一起，像是两只凶猛的兽，想要吞吃对方入腹，难分难解。舌头舔过口腔的每一处，似乎都带着淡淡的薄荷味道  
　　  
　　良久，在王耀几乎以为自己要缺氧的时候，本田菊终于放开了他。好不容易得到个喘气的机会，王耀有些失神，仰躺着，眼睛有些湿润，大口大口的喘息着。  
　　  
　　“唔...！”喉结处突然被咬了一口，接着，本田菊炽热的吻顺着脖子慢慢向下蔓延，那只冰冷的手娴熟的单手解开了他的纽扣，另一只手则制住了王耀的两只手，并将它们高举过头顶压在枕头上。他的嘴也没闲着，在王耀身上四处点火。那条舌头像个狡猾的小动物，舔过王耀修长的脖颈，又来到胸前的两颗粉色蓓蕾，慢慢打着圈圈，逗弄着它们。  
　　  
　　感受到乳尖传来的酥麻，王耀有些难耐的轻咬住了嘴唇。注意到他的小动作，本田菊坏心地将蓓蕾含入口中，辗转吮吸。

      “嗯...呃...！”解开扣子的手继续向下，握住了他的脆弱。这下子，王耀再也忍耐不住，呻吟倾泻而出。  
　　  
　　“不要忍，耀君。”暧昧地含着王耀的耳垂，本田菊含混不清地说道。同时手里动作不停，一下下抚弄着王耀的脆弱。他觉得脑中一片混沌，恍惚间感觉自己看到了生命的源头，看到了宇宙混沌，总之模模糊糊不知所云，只剩下一个简单的想法——他的技术...也太好了吧？炽热的吐息喷洒在颈侧，本田菊整齐的美齿还在轻轻啃咬着王耀敏感的脖颈，真是要命。虽然，有过很多次肉体关系了，但是本田菊这么温柔的服侍他可是第一次，在云端恍恍惚惚的王耀甚至生出一种错觉，他是不是有一点点喜欢自己了呢？  
　　  
　　接近释放的顶点，本田菊却突然停下了所有的动作，身上的重量消失，本田菊将双臂撑在王耀身体两侧，带着玩味的表情注视着王耀泛红的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“菊...菊...”睁开半闭着的双眼，王耀因情欲而染上雾气的眸子带着些乞求，“我...我想要...”  
　　  
　　“想要就自己来。”松开了抓着王耀双手的束缚，本田菊慢慢起身，靠坐在一旁，黑眸闪着令人猜不透的情绪，“自己做给我看。”  
　　  
　　“自...自己做？”金棕色的眸子带着些惊慌，那张脸泫然欲泣的样子显得有些楚楚可怜，颤抖地手轻轻扯住本田菊的衣角，“可是...我想要小菊。”  
　　  
　　怎么竟然会有一丝不忍心呢，本田菊摇了摇头，强制否认了那一丝念头。我怎么可能会对他有怜悯之心？这不可能。这么想着，他那张好看的脸冷了下来：“不听话了？这是在下的命令，也是对你的惩罚，耀君。”  
　　  
　　终于认清立场，王耀叹了口气，坐起身来，有些羞耻地握住自己的脆弱。感受到身边那道视线灼热地看着自己，忍不住连指尖都在发抖。闭上眼睛，认命地上下套弄起来。该死的...菊的技术太好了，换他自己来，反倒没那个感觉了。  
　　  
　　“有些害羞啊，耀君。”本田菊凉凉的声音从身旁响起，“比起这个来...更想要在下将你填满么？”  
　　  
　　冷漠好听的声线毫不在乎地说着淫糜的话语，反倒刺激了王耀的神经。脑海里那些抵死缠绵的画面像放电影一样一幕幕在重演，想着菊的抚摸，菊的亲吻，菊的灼热，菊的。。。。身体回忆起了那些激情的温存，王耀的身体颤抖着，紧咬着牙关，加速了手上的动作，在刹那间达到了高潮。  
　　  
　　射精后的身体虚软无力，王耀脱力地倒下。没有接触到想象中的床面，倒是落尽了一个有着淡淡清香的怀抱。同时，头顶传来了美丽暴君的声音：“耀君...我忍了很久了。”  
　　  
　　什么嘛,一到床上，那些敬语就忘了吗...不自称在下的菊，也很可爱呢。王耀有些心里泛着些小甜蜜，像小泡泡似的，在心湖里荡漾着涟漪。不过还没等他荡漾几秒，突如其来的疼痛就打断了他脱线的想法。  
　　  
　　“啊...！痛...”用适才王耀喷出的液体草草做了润滑，本田菊就毫不留情地顶了进去。虽说已经有过多次的经验，但那种地方生来就不是为了欢爱的，这样的强行进入，让王耀有种被撕裂的痛楚。  
　　  
　　“菊...痛..嗯...我好痛...”对求饶的声音置若罔闻，菊的动作又急又狠，连接的地方有些湿湿的，王耀默默地猜想，怕是流血了吧。本田菊将王耀翻转了身体，两手用领带绑了起来，然后就是一波接着一波凶猛的撞击。“嗯...啊...”  
　　  
　　托那些不知道是精/液还是血液的福，接下来的进进出出显得畅通无阻了许多。断断续续的疼痛中，终于也有一丝丝的快感，顺着脊髓爬上中枢神经。又疼又爽，真是非人的折磨。然而即便如此，王耀还是悲哀的发现，自己的前头又有抬头的趋势。非常想伸手去爱抚它，可是手被绑着，身体被压着，根本就无能为力。  
　　  
　　呻吟声伴着肉体的摩擦声，身后被冲撞着，身前的欲望得不到纾解，王耀的脑海中混混沌沌的，不知道这样的折磨要持续到什么时候。比起身体的伤痛，心好像更痛一点。身体的交流是两个人的事情，可是本田菊，从来没管过他的感受呢...  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，本田菊低吟一声，终于在王耀体内释放了出来。  
　　  
　　在释放的刹那，王耀分明听到他满含深情地低吟着一个名字...  
　　  
　　“NINI...”

 

　 (十一）  
　　  
　　“...你真是不知好歹。”一手固定住王耀的腰，一手撑着窗户，本田菊将王耀困在自己和玻璃之间。那双向来沉静的黑眸死死地盯着他。  
　　  
　　近距离的看着那双眸子，王耀心慌得厉害。那双他最爱的，瞳如点漆的晶亮双眸，此刻好像氤氲着狂风暴雨。他恍惚间觉得，自己是被强大而美丽的兽盯上的猎物。  
　　  
　　身体被紧紧地压在玻璃上，赤裸的皮肤接感受到冰冷的触感，让王耀忍不住打了个寒噤。菊在生气？他在气什么？气王嘉龙吻了他么？可是，也是这个恶魔，前几天亲口说了，自己在他心中毫无半分位置的啊。  
　　  
　　这样想着的王耀有点委屈，他偏过头，不去看那双愤怒的黑眸，闷闷地说：“我不明白我做错了什么。”  
　　  
　　“看着我。”凉凉的手指强迫性地把王耀的脸颊扳回来直视着他的视线。“不明白？你今天和王嘉龙在一起都做了什么？”  
　　  
　　“做了什么都不关菊君的事。”王耀咬紧下唇，脑中一遍遍地回忆起前两天他那句，在下心中，自始至终，只有黯君。“反正我很快就跟你没关系了。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么...？”那只捏着王耀下巴的手明显用力了起来，王耀困难地仰着头，好痛。  
　　  
　　“是菊君不要我的，不是么。”越回忆越心酸，王耀想着最近自己的心情，话就忍不住冲口而出，“我只是个玩具，还是个很快就要被丢弃的玩具。菊君那么想要毫无负担地去见你的心上人，就放开我好么？我也不想...不想成为你们之间的隔阂。”  
　　  
　　糟糕，眼眶里怎么湿湿的。  
　　  
　　意料之外的，身上的重量却轻了，下巴上的束缚也消失了。  
　　  
　　本田菊退后一步，冷冷地凝视着他。片刻，他笑了。  
　　  
　　嘴唇明明在笑，可是眼睛里却一丝笑意都没有。他冷漠地开口，声音不带一丝温度：“所以，你就搭上了王嘉龙？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”不是的，明明...不是这么想的。可是人在愤怒的关头，就是爱言不由衷。看着本田菊愤怒的脸，王耀继续说出了自己也难以理解的话，“就算离开菊君，我也要继续生活啊。何况，贺瑞斯君，很温柔...”  
　　  
　　啪。  
　　  
　　这一巴掌力道很大，王耀白皙的面颊清晰地映出了五个手指印，头也重重地撞到了玻璃上。  
　　  
　　“下贱。”本田菊端丽的面孔因为愤怒而有些扭曲，他逼近前去，用手掐住了王耀的脖子。不知道为什么，对方那张美丽又痛苦的脸总是能刺激到他。这样的表情总能激发他体内的残暴因子，想要蹂/躏他，践踏他，让他流泪不止。  
　　  
　　“咳...”因为缺氧，王耀的脸颊涨的通红，他下意识伸出手去扳那双钳制着自己的手，可是疯狂起来的本田菊根本无法让他撼动分毫。  
　　  
　　“你知不知道。”微微喘着气，本田菊咬着牙看着眼前狼狈的人，“有时候，我真的很想杀了你。”  
　　  
　　呵。是啊。果然我在你心里毫无分量。阻碍到你和旧情人相会，你就想杀了我？想到这里，王耀突然觉得，就这样死在菊的手里，也没什么不好。他全心全意爱着人...不爱他。如今，还要践踏着他残破不堪的身躯，去找那个光芒四射的他。与其这样生不如死地当一个毫无存在感的替身，真的还不如一死了之。  
　　  
　　放弃挣扎的王耀，眼角流下了一滴清泪。  
　　  
　　在临近窒息前的那一刻，本田菊松开了手。王耀眼前金星直冒，他感觉全身软绵绵，被打过的地方却是热的。因为没了力的支撑，他的身子软软地沿着玻璃滑了下去。  
　　  
　　滑落的身体没接触到冷硬的地板，却落入了一个有着淡淡薄荷香气的怀抱。  
　　  
　　王耀困惑地睁开半闭着的双眼，正好对上本田菊有些复杂的表情。那表情无法形容，像是掺杂了厌恶，怜惜，困惑，心痛...因为想要表达的情绪太多，反而没办法准确地表达出来。  
　　  
　　“你根本不懂。耀。”收紧这个怀抱，把头埋在王耀颈间，本田菊的声音像是在梦呓，带着轻微的喘息，“杀了你，我就不用再为谁占有你而痛苦。”就不用让心摇摆不定，不知道是在乎NINI多一点，还是在乎你多一点。当然，后半句，他没讲出来。  
　　  
　　“真是可怕的占有欲啊...”王耀叹息着，有些费力地抬手，将手臂环抱上本田菊的背。刚刚，他喊了他...耀。那么，刚刚那一瞬间，你是不是，也有一点点舍不得我？  
　　  
　　被重新压在窗户上的时候，王耀心里模模糊糊的想。他和本田菊，就像手牵手走钢索的人。明知这是段危险的关系，走错一步就会粉身碎骨，却还是挣扎着舍不得放弃。很多次他差一点就要放弃他，对他死心，可是本田菊总能在这时候即时拉他一把。他有时候也很痛恨这样的自己，为什么总是这么轻易地原谅？这个人让他满身狼狈，浑身是伤，为什么再次见到他的时候，一个拥抱就让他忘记了这些所有的怨恨与不满？

　　  
　　炽热的吻不断落在他光裸的后背，他的双手被本田菊的左手按压在玻璃上，对方的右手则沿着他纤细的腰身不断摩挲着。之后，更是大胆地探进他的底/裤里。  
　　  
　　富有技巧的爱抚让王耀全身颤抖着，沉寂的欲望也有抬头的趋势。本田菊的唇沿着他优美的背部曲线不断上移，最后停在了他敏/感的颈侧，细细地舔舐着。  
　　  
　　“呃...嗯...”身前是冰凉的玻璃，身后的爱抚则炽热如火，因这刺激，王耀有些难耐地低吟出声。  
　　  
　　“...有感觉了？”身后的恶魔轻笑出声，手下却没停，他恶意地手下轻轻用力，惹来对方一阵轻颤，“贺瑞斯君知道你这些敏/感点么。”  
　　  
　　“关他什...嗯...轻点。”脖颈处被重重地咬了一口，打断了王耀想要说的话。而那只在他身上肆虐的不安分的手，也探进了他的后面。  
　　  
　　“对了...贺瑞斯君，就在隔壁。”本田菊一面用手指试探着那湿漉漉的洞/穴，一面用他清冷好听的声线继续挑逗着眼前的人儿。像是被这话提醒到，王耀有些压抑的呻吟低了下去，似乎在刻意地忍耐。  
　　  
　　“叫出声的话...”将王耀那条碍事的裤子半褪下，本田菊毫不犹豫地挺身而进。“可就要被听到了...”  
　　  
　　玻璃发出轻微的嘎吱嘎吱的响声。每一次深深的探入，都带出一阵深入灵魂的轻颤。本田菊松了那只左手，和王耀的左手十指相扣，右手则绕到前端继续爱/抚着王耀挺立着的脆弱，毫不留情地对他进行着一波又一波的前后夹击。  
　　  
　　像潮水而来的快感几乎淹没了王耀，他几乎要控制不住自己的声音，想起本田菊的话，他还是用那只空着的手死死捂住了自己的嘴。因为担心被听到的羞/耻感，和持续感受到冲击的双重刺激，他的泪腺分泌着咸涩的液体。这样下去...真的快死掉了...  
　　  
　　“耀君...看到你的脸了吗。”本田菊轻轻握住王耀的下巴，强迫他直视着光洁的玻璃面中反映出的脸。镜面中的那张脸，双眼迷蒙，氤氲着着水光，美丽又脆弱。“真的很美...”  
　　  
　　“别...别看...”这样的角度，二人纠缠着的姿势一览无遗，王耀有些羞耻的别过了头。  
　　  
　　黑眸一黯。本田菊突兀地抽身而退，将王耀背对着他的身子扳了回来。在粗暴着吻着那对唇的同时，又重新将自己的灼热埋入了对方的体内。  
　　  
　　王耀觉得自己悬挂在钢索的旁边，而脚下就是万丈深渊。又觉得自己像沙滩上搁浅的鱼，在缺水而休克的边缘徘徊着。本田菊，这个恶魔，总是让他在这分不清梦境还是现实的情事中迷失了自己，然后不断地随着他的节奏沉沦。在连续不断的浪潮中，他几乎站立不住，腿软得似乎要跪倒下去。  
　　  
　　一个使力，借着二人结合的姿势，本田菊将他抱了起来。突然而来的腾空让王耀不知所措，他下意识用腿缠住了本田菊的腰，双手也下意识的抱住了对方的脖颈。  
　　  
　　“就这样好了...”本田菊埋在王耀颈间叹息着。这样他的全副身心都由自己的身躯托付着，莫名的满足。  
　　  
　　菊看起来很瘦，可是却很有力量啊...  
　　  
　　背部在玻璃上不断摩擦着，微凉又疼痛。他的整个下半身的重量都挂在本田菊的身上，承受着对方一波又一波凶猛的撞击，而那条被本田菊褪下来的裤子已经差不多全部掉了下来，挂在了他的脚踝处。王耀扬起脖颈，难耐地喘息着，他没办法控制自己，只能随着对方的节奏，不断地摇曳摆动。就着这样的姿势，无疑让二人的结合变得更深。  
　　  
　　在临界点来临的那一刻，王耀的泪水终于忍不住喷薄而出。


End file.
